


Solace in the Bathroom

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Michael in the Bathroom 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Boyf riends + prompt 43.) "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me"~~~~~Michael knows he should be over it by now, but he can't help the anxiety that comes with being left alone.





	Solace in the Bathroom

The party started like Michael assumed any other party would start (He didn't really know for sure since his only experience with parties thus far was him arriving twenty minutes late and he spent most of his other time crying). He and Jeremy had gotten there together early to help Jake set up and Rich came along not too long after them.

It was nice with just them there. Music was playing in the background as they idly chattered and snacked. Brooke and Chloe eventually made it there too followed by Christine and Jenna. With this group, everything felt like harmless, close fun with friends. Michael could've spent all night like that.

But, good things never last forever do they?

Soon, more and more people began showing up. There were kids from their school, kids from other schools, kids that... honestly Michael wasn't sure that they were even kids. They all started swarming in one after the other, crowding the rooms of the house. The music got louder and so did the chatter.

Michael began to get a bit anxious at that point, flashbacks to last year clouding his mind. Though, he stayed grounded. Things were different now, right? He was invited here. He had friends here. He didn't have to be alone or afraid tonight. Jeremy was gonna be by his side through the whole thing.

Well, that's what he had thought.

To be fair, it wasn't like he had left with the intention of leaving him alone. Jeremy had gone to get them a plate of snacks and some drinks, actually, but from what Michael saw, he'd gotten sidetracked along the way. After the whole Squip thing was over, more people still talked to Jeremy, so he shouldn't have been surprised, but he felt a bit of a sinking feeling in his chest. Without the other with him, he began to feel a little lost.

Looking around, he tried to find someone else that he could talk to. After all, he did know more people than just Jeremy. Michael looked from person to person, slowly making his way through the crowds of people. As he searched, he felt his heart rate picking up. He tried to calm himself down (he'd only been looking for a minute he shouldn't be this anxious-), but he felt his blood running a bit colder and his breaths were shortened. He recognized the feeling and mentally cursed himself. As the music started feeling like it was getting louder and louder, he rushed off to the only place of solace in this house.

The bathroom.

Slamming the door shut, he walked over to the bathtub and stepped inside of it, sitting down and curling into himself. He felt pathetic as all hell, but he just couldn't get his heart rate to come down. All he could hear was the pounding of the music. He could barely feel a thing. It was getting harder to breathe.

A few tears escaped his eyes as he hugged his knees close to his chest. Why couldn't he handle this? It was just a party of his peers. Peers who accepted and liked him and here he was sobbing in the bathroom. _How pathetic..._

The pounding in his ears was so loud that he hadn't noticed when the door to the bathroom opened. With his eyes shut tight, he didn't notice a thing until someone was putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and curled further into himself.

_Fuck, someone's caught him like this..._

Whoever was there removed their hand and they started trying to talk to him. At least, Michael thought as much. It was hard to tell with the pounding in his ears, but it faintly sounded like the person was saying his name... It sounded distant... it sounded like...

Jeremy.

_Shit. ShIT. SHIT._

More tears started pouring. _Why did he have to be such a mess?_ He's left alone for maybe five minutes and now he's crying. _What a loser..._ That thought ran through his head a million times, but Jeremy's voice began getting a little clearer.

_"Michael? Michael?!"_

He sounded worried, but Michael still didn't reply. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily, he didn't have to. Jeremy stepped into the bathtub with him and crouched in front of him. He took Michael's hands in his and tried looking to his eyes. " _Squeeze my hand if you can hear me._ "

Michael did just that, holding onto Jeremy's hands as if his very life depended on it. Jeremy didn't say anything else, but slowly he pulled Michael forward so that he could lean into his chest. Michael moved his hands so that his arms could wrap around Jeremy's shoulders and Jeremy's wrapped around his waist. Burying his face into the crook of Jeremy's neck, he cried until he felt like there weren't possibly anymore tears left in him.

The scene probably would've seemed odd to anyone else, two boys laying out in a bathtub, one on top of the other, but Michael didn't care. Someone could walk in and take a picture and he wouldn't mind because at least Jeremy was there with him. Jeremy was like a safety blanket to him; he was always around him his entire life. Once the Squip happened... he realized just how easy it was for people to slip away, no matter how close.

He hugged Jeremy a bit tighter and Jeremy raised a hand to run comfortingly through his hair. He finally tried speaking again. "What... happened?"

Michael took a few seconds, but found his voice and actually responded. "I... I panicked."

"Panicked? Why?"

"You... left me alone again..." It was barely a whisper, but Jeremy felt one word in particular hit him like a train.

_Again._

Jeremy winced at the memory of what he'd done. Ever since he'd gained control of himself back, that memory gnawed at him more than anything else that he'd done. " _Shit_ \- I'm sorry, Michael, I seriously didn't mean to, I was gonna come right back, but it got so crowded and then all of a sudden people were talking to me and I didn't know what to do, so I just talked back and before I knew it-"

"Jeremy." Michael cut him off as he lifted his head up to look at him. "It's fine. I'm just... I'm just overreacting."

Jeremy frowned. "No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am." He insisted, sitting up onto his knees. "All you did was go talk to someone else and then I got pissy..."

"What? No, Michael," Jeremy sat up straighter. "You have every right to panic. I was a complete asshole last year and nearly abandoned you for some overrated Siri." Michael winced at the memory and looked away until Jeremy reached up to place his hands on Michael's cheeks. "I never want to make you feel like that ever again. Even if it means hand-cuffing myself to you and swallowing the key."

Michael let out a soft laugh. "Damn, that's pretty serious." His tone was joking, but he felt happy tears pricking at his eyes. The statement was simple, but a bit overwhelming.

"Of course! My favorite person deserves only the most serious of promises." Jeremy offered a hesitant smile and Michael returned it.

"Well, I wouldn't make the promise too serious. You're probably gonna wanna go off and marry the new girl of your dreams and get a job and then we'll only see each other on 'guy's nights' where you'll just lament about the stresses of mortgage payments." He said it like a joke, but it didn't feel like a joke. He didn't like the thought of them growing apart as they got older, but he supposed that was life...

Jeremy was silent for a moment. He looked deep in thought. Michael almost said something, but Jeremy beat him to the punch. "Nah. I think I'd rather stay with you."

Michael felt his heart swell, but his mind made him a little doubtful. "Really? You'd pick me over the girl of your dreams?"

Jeremy shrugged. "There... There isn't really a 'girl of my dreams' anymore." He looked down for a moment in thought before staring back up into Michael's eyes. "The only person I know I want in my future is you. I want to go to college with you and then get our own apartment together and maybe get a dog or something..." Michael began to notice the red creeping up Jeremy face and up to his ears. "Th-That probably sounds weird, but uh-"

"No-" Michael interrupted. "It... It doesn't sound weird. I feel the same." Michael smile grew a bit more fond. "I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

They both stare at each other, smiles growing just slightly. Neither really knew what happened, but they felt themselves leaning towards each other and meeting in the middle. The kiss was soft, nothing passionate. It felt like a bit of a weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders, though Jeremy pulled back when he began to taste tears.

"Wh- Michael-" He was met with the same smile, but Michael had wet streaks down his cheeks once more.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just... It feels nice to actually get to do that." Michael let out a soft, almost sad laugh and Jeremy felt his heart swell.

He leaned forward once more, a bit more forcefully this time and practically knocked Michael backwards as he flung his arms around his shoulders and pressed quick kisses all over Michael's face. "I am- never- ever- ever- ever- ever- leaving- your- side- again." Jeremy murmured between kisses and Michael laughed even more.

"I'm- I'm glad-" He managed between chuckles.

They stayed like that a moment before Jeremy finally pulled back. "I'm so sorry I was such a dick. I have literally no idea why I didn't put my feelings together sooner..."

"We're teens, Jere. Our emotions are fucked." Michael offered with a small shrug and Jeremy snorted. "Besides, at least you have now."

They could've stayed there forever in their own little world, but reality eventually had to come knocking. Literally.

"Are you almost done in there?! Some of us have been waiting!"

They both jumped in surprise, looking to the door. Jeremy stepped out of the tub first followed by Michael. "You okay with going back out there?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine."

Jeremy smiled and reached over to grab Michael's hand. "Awesome. Let's do this."

They walked to the door together and Jeremy opened it to be met with a very irritated Jenna Rolan. " _Why was it taking you so long in-_... there..." The door had continued to open slowly to reveal Michael standing next to him. Jenna's eyes widened and she gasped, but before she could say anything else, they made a beeline for the crowd.

As they made their way back into the swing of the party, they never once let go of each other. There was no way in hell that anyone could separate them from this point on and each was going to make sure of that. They noticed that people began gossiping, but they didn't care as it was pretty much expected at this point.

And they barely paid attention as Chloe, Brooke, and Rich all passed Jake ten bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this qualify as angst alxlsdm
> 
> (Catch me on that tungle site @insanely-cool-Jared-Kleinman)


End file.
